


Halloween 2008

by sra_danvers



Series: Halloween [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Actualización anual, Ligero Dubious Consent, M/M, trio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/pseuds/sra_danvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter vuelve a atravesar el velo en busca de Draco Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween 2008

Los ingredientes se mezclaban en el caldero, girando lentamente.

Un año más.

Pero este año tenía un as en la manga. Este Halloween se había asegurado de encontrar el cuerpo de su amado tras el velo.

Después de haber sentido bajo él a alguien con el mayor parecido físico a su esposo que nunca había encontrado tras el velo, ya no podía conformarse con verlo bajo otro aspecto. Ya que no podía tener su mente, al menos localizaría el cuerpo de Draco, el que había amado por años y añoraba tanto que dolía.

Y si tenía suerte y jugaba bien las cartas que le repartiesen, quizá podría hacerle el amor de nuevo… sentirle dentro suyo, o puestos a soñar imposibles, volver a introducirse en su maravilloso cuerpo.

Pero para lograr aquello, para que se tratase realmente de su cuerpo, necesitaba a Lucius. Más exactamente, un pelo suyo.

Hubiera servido también uno de Narcisa, pero ésta se había ido días antes, sin avisarle. Iba a pasar la noche de Halloween en casa de su hermana Bellatrix, en la suntuosa fiesta que ofrecía en su mansión, la morada de Lord Voldemort. Lejos de la tristeza de aquella casa, que ya no celebraba fiestas desde que murió su heredero. En consideración al viudo que penaba de luto cada día de su miserable vida.

Ese luto estaba durando demasiado para ella, y no la culpaba por eso. Pero no podía evitar despreciarla por osar disfrutar de cosas banales, cuando su hijo ya no estaba en ella. Draco. Su Draco, que había iluminado su vida y luego se había llevado con él toda la luz.

Ya no poseía más luz, que la que le brindaban sus escapadas tras el velo. Porque tras ese monstruoso artefacto de magia oscura, su amor estaba vivo, esperando para devolverle la felicidad durante unas horas...

La puerta se abrió y un hombre cruzó la habitación con elegantes pasos. Un hombre de lacio cabello platino.

Bien. Necesitaba un pelo de esa cabellera. Pronto, a juzgar por el color que estaba tomando la poción.

A pesar de que su suegro opinaba igual que su esposa, tan solo había osado pedirle una sola vez que intentara olvidar y reanudar su vida. No hizo falta más. Siguió mirándole con compasión y obligándole a asistir a las fiestas ineludibles del Lord, pero nunca más volvió a cometer el error de sugerirle que olvidara a Draco.

Tenía dos cicatrices en el cuello como recuerdo de que no era buena idea hacerlo…

Pese a aquel desgraciado incidente, en que quizás su ira se descontroló una pizca, siempre le había ayudado. Siempre.

Si ese año vería la cara de Draco, sería por él, y no tan solo por su cabello (si se lo daba al final, después de no hablarse durante un mes tras un desafortunado incidente).

Al verle tan obsesionado con lograr el modo de anclar a Draco, tal como años atrás había logrado anclar su propio cuerpo para poseerlo tras el velo, había hecho venir a uno de los mejores pocionistas de Europa. Un francés que consintió en venir en deferencia a la rama franca de la familia Malfoy.

El maestro era excelente con las pociones, y juntos habían logrado sintetizar de algún modo el ADN de la familia Malfoy además del suyo, para que le llevase a una realidad donde no solo hubiera un cuerpo que poseer, sino que también contara con una versión de Draco bajo su género y su aspecto exquisito y aristocrático.

Lástima que Lucius se hubiese enfadado tanto cuando había torturado al pocionista bajo la _cruciatus._ Desde ese desagradable episodio, no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra. De ahí las dudas sobre su “voluntaria” colaboración…

… porque colaboraría. Sino voluntariamente, lo haría a la fuerza.

— Buenas noches —dijo neutralmente su suegro.

 _“Buena entrada”_ , pensó Harry, que apenas le había oído dirigirse a él en ese mes.

— Buenas noches, Lucius. ¿Ya no estás disgustado conmigo? —preguntó esperanzado.

— No. Aunque aún estoy pagando las consecuencias de tu… salida de tono. Da gracias a que le eres muy preciado al Lord. Él ha evitado que el asunto llegase a ser un conflicto internacional. Y con lo revueltos que están los insurrectos no nos conviene. Por ahora.

— Lo lamento de veras —comentó con voz contrita. Tan solo lo hacía en parte, pero esperaba que con eso bastara para conseguir el cabello que necesitaba.

— Pues te tendrías que haber disculpado con él…

— Con él no, Lucius. Con él no. Le avisé durante cada día que trabajamos juntos, cada día que osaba flirtear conmigo. No iba a permitir que un beso robado saliese sin castigo.

— ¿Y tenías que lanzarle una maldición sumamente dolorosa? Por no hablar de que está prohibida en su país…

— En su país, no en el mío. Que se hubiera atenido a las consecuencias.

— Pero aún así, Harry. Por un beso…

— No tenía derecho. Ha mancillado su recuerdo. Mis besos son exclusivamente suyos. —No hizo falta que aclarase de quién eran.

Lucius suspiró, rendido ante la crueldad y la obsesión del hombre que amaba fervorosamente al hijo que había perdido.

— Espero que hayas memorizado bien cómo se elabora la poción, porque te aseguro que no volverá a pisar este país.

Harry sonrió, sabiendo que se había rendido y tendría pronto el último y más importante ingrediente. 

— Ya la tengo casi ultimada —comentó casualmente, sin querer presionarle.

— Bien, de todos modos no he venido a reprocharte nada —dijo, conciliador, y temeroso de la respuesta de la mano derecha del Lord a su noticia.

 _“Por supuesto que no. Has venido a darme la llave de mi felicidad”_ , paladeó Harry. Cuando su suegro continuó, el gusto de su boca ya no fue nada agradable.

— Tu padre ha sido capturado.

Harry se le quedó mirando, observando cómo su suegro se iba tensando bajo su escrutinio. Sabía perfectamente que, si el resto del año le importaba bien poco el resto del mundo, esa noche no había nada, _nada,_ más importante que su encuentro furtivo con Draco.

— Deberías…

— ¡No! —le cortó tajantemente—. No. No me vas a sugerir que haga nada esta noche que no tenga que ver con el velo. —No había duda en esa frase. Aunque era el padre de su esposo, y le respetaba, en la jerarquía de mando estaba por encima de él. Justo por debajo del Lord…

— Es tu padre —dijo suavemente.

No quería descontrolarle. Pero debía intentar rescatarle de aquel círculo macabro en el que se había convertido su vida. Cuando se había enterado de la noticia, había creído que sería lo suficiente importante para hacer un nuevo intento de despertarle.

Obviamente, al ver su reacción, supo que sus esperanzas eran banas. Sus palabras se lo confirmaron, congelándole en el sitio, pero de ninguna manera con frío, sino con la calidez de las emociones de ese Harry, tan calculador y carente de escrúpulos, como a la vez intenso y apasionado.

— Tú eres mi padre —constató rotundo, sin lugar a réplica.

Lucius tumbó su rey ante semejante enroque. Se desprendió de un cabello y se lo tendió a Harry, cohibido ante la emoción con que lo recogía.

Casi con devoción, Harry colocó el pelo plateado con reverencia sobre la superficie burbujeante de la poción, rozando el líquido hirviente con sus dedos.

Pero no notó el dolor en sus escaldada mano, extasiado ante el perfecto tono plateado que tomaba la poción, como si el cabello hubiera traspasado su color a la mezcla. De hecho así había sido. Su color y mucho más. Es rastro genético de Draco ondeaba a su vista.

Embotelló la dosis necesaria, y se dirigió a la puerta con un solo objetivo en su mente. El mismo que tenía el resto del año, pero que ahora tenía al alcance de la mano: _“DracoDracoDracoDraco…”_

Lucius Malfoy le vio desparecer por la puerta, sin molestarse ante el hecho de que no se hubiera despedido. Sabía que la ansiedad era dueña de sus actos, hasta que llegase a su objetivo…

… compadecía a los Mortífagos que estuviesen de guardia en el Ministerio esa noche.  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
Pero Harry apenas fue consiente de haberse cruzado con nadie. Los ojos y las manos le dolían de anhelo, hambrientos de ver y tocar el cuerpo de su Draco. O uno parecido.

Llegada la medianoche, tomó la poción como cada año… y traspasó el velo.  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
_“Estoy en casa”_

Los pasillos de la Mansión Malfoy, con sus cuadros y sus delicados candelabros, eran inconfundibles para él.

Por un momento temió haber viajado en el espacio y no en el tiempo, pero un vistazo más concienzudo le descubrió las diferencias. Aquí y allá había discretos detalles típicos de la decoración propia de Halloween.

Si había una fiesta, no era su época.

Le alentó encontrarse en la mansión. Además de sentirse como en casa, estaba seguro de que allí encontraría a Draco, en su papel de perfecto anfitrión, como solía hacer…

¿Quién sería él en su vida?

A mitad del pasillo, unas risas provenientes de un cuadro despertaron su curiosidad. En efecto, conocía esa risa contagiosa. Parecía que en esa realidad Sirius Black no había defraudado a su familia…

Ajeno a su escrutinio, el hombre moreno reía en su marco, mientras un enorme lobo gris le lamía el cuello. 

_“No tengo duda de a quién pertenece esa lengua…”_

Cuando se disponía a seguir su camino, ansioso por encontrar a Draco, una voz salió del cuadro, congelándole en el sitio.

— Buenas noches, señor Malfoy.

Harry se giró, rígido. 

— ¿Cómo me has llamado? —preguntó, impresionado.

Pero la única respuesta que obtuvo, fue un guiño cómplice, antes de que el lobo empujara a Sirius fuera del cuadro, tirando de su ropa con sus impresionantes colmillos.

Perdió unos preciosos segundos intentando descifrar ese saludo, pero no le importó. La conclusión a la que había llegado le llenaba de esperanza.

_“¿También en esta realidad nos casamos, amor?”_

Tenía que tratarse de eso. Nunca había sido llamado por el apellido de su esposo, porque aunque su familia fuera menos rica e influyente, él ocupaba un cargo más elevado en la organización de su Lord.

El otro motivo por el que podría haberse llamado así, le quemó el estómago.

Él no podía ser un Malfoy. No cuando se había asegurado que Draco lo fuese.

Se miró nervioso en un candelabro, buscando en su reflejo rastros de la genética Malfoy. Sería una cruel broma del destino que una vez que conseguía llegar a su cuerpo, fueran hermanos…

… pero no, la distorsionada imagen que veía reflejada en la plata no podía ser más diferente a la exquisitez de su esposo. Moreno y anguloso, de rasgos anchos y vastos. Vulgar y rudo, pero así le gustaba a Draco.

Casi corrió hacia el gran comedor, ansioso y excitado.

_“Amor, allá voy…”_  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
Cuando abrió las puertas, la iluminación y el bullicio le golpeó de frente. Hacía mucho que no veía la mansión tan animada.

La suave música de fondo se perdía entre los cientos de conversaciones que creaban un sordo murmullo. Ninguna voz sobresalía, por supuesto. Todos los asistentes a las fiestas de los Malfoy habían recibido la más exquisita de las educaciones.

Aunque de pronto sus despiertos sentidos distinguieron una voz por encima de los demás. Un tono profundo y fuera de lugar en una fiesta, donde se suponía que reinaba la diversión.

_“Snape. Asesino de mierda…”_

Cuando localizó el origen de la voz, se acercó lentamente a aquella cabeza oscura, intentando contener su furia. Mientras se acercaba de frente y estudiaba aquel rostro que odiaba, intentaba recordar que se trataba de otra realidad. Y aunque no tuviera muchos escrúpulos en matarle de nuevo (aunque esta versión no fuera culpable de la muerte de su esposo), no podía permitirse perder ni un segundo en buscar…

Al ver la espalda del hombre con quién estaba conversando, se quedó clavado en el sitio. Esa lacia melena platina le cortó la respiración.

Pero cuando el rubio se giró, al ver la cara de desprecio que había puesto su contertulio, vio que se había confundido. No era su esposo, se trataba de su suegro…

Lucius le tomó del brazo y acercó su rostro, para susurrarle al oído:

— Ve a buscar a Draco. Dile a mi hijo que como no baje inmediatamente, retiraré sus fondos y no podrá jugar más al inventor loco.

Harry rió ante esto. Lucius siempre solía amenazarles con retirarle la herencia a Draco, cuando eran novios. Hacía mucho que no se sentía como un niño. Pero parecía que ahora no bromeaba, a juzgar por la mirada que le lanzó.

Deseoso de cumplir la orden, al menos la parte en que buscaba a Draco (no pensaba llevarle a la fiesta si podía tenerle para él solo…), asintió obedientemente y, sin dirigir una sola mirada al traidor, salió del comedor, ajeno a los saludos de la gente.

Mientras inconscientemente se dirigía a su propia habitación, pensaba en lo que le había dicho Lucius. ¿Loco inventor? Cuadraba perfectamente con el carácter y las aspiraciones de su Draco. Él siempre había sido el asesino despiadado, el exterminador. Su amor era más frágil y delicado, pero más inteligente y con un extraordinario potencial para la creación.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto, comprobó desanimado que ése no podía ser su habitación. Parecía en desuso, aunque limpia y ordenada. Pero la pista principal estaba en la cama individual que presidía la estancia. ¿No dormirían separados, verdad? Sabía que sus suegros sí seguían esa antigua usanza.

Se acercó vacilante a un pequeño marco que había en la mesita de noche. Muggle. Tenía que ser suyo, no había manera de que algo así se hallara en la mansión Malfoy.

Cuando se acercó, olvidó cualquier otro tema que no fuera la imagen que se movía en la foto. Notó una presión tan grande en el pecho, que temió morir en ese preciso instante, en otra realidad y sin haber logrado ver todavía a su amor.

Al menos en persona, porque ese retrato era el vivo reflejo de su Draco. Quizás llevaba el pelo algo más corto, pero su adorable rostro afilado era el mismo. Vestía el uniforme de quidditch de Slytherin, y mostraba la snitch en su mano, orgulloso y altivo. Cuando se recuperó de la impresión de contemplar de nuevo aquel maravilloso cuerpo, se fijó en la otra figura que había en la fotografía, rodeando con un brazo el hombro de su esposo.

Antes de que la furia le llenara por completo, se reconoció a sí mismo, ¡también con el uniforme de Slytherin! Llevaba un bate en la mano, y de vez en cuando le dirigía orgullosas miradas al rubio que tenía a su lado. Se fijó entonces en el modo en que Draco miraba a su yo fotografiado. No había duda. Había amor en esa mirada. Quizás también vergüenza, así que seguramente aún no estaban juntos por aquella época.

Estaba intentando adivinar en qué curso estarían, cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

— La mejor época de mi vida.

Ojos grises soñadores. Perfecta piel blanquecina. Espléndido pelo del color del sol más brillante.

_“Draco…”_

Pese a que había pasando un año imaginando ese momento, no pudo hacer nada de lo que había conjeturado. Tan solo se quedó mirándole, bebiendo de su belleza, que cada vez veía más difusa debido a las lágrimas que no pudo retener.

Pero a Draco no pareció importarle. Borró la humedad de su rostro con sus manos, y le preguntó preocupado:

— ¿Qué te ha dicho ese cabrón?

Por un momento pensó que se refería a Snape. No se le había escapado el modo en que le había mirado, despreciándole igual que en su propia realidad. Pero entonces recordó el modo en que le había hablado Lucius. Le costó hacerse a la idea de que Draco insultara a su padre, aún cuando estuviesen enfadados.

— Tu padre quiere que bajes… —dijo dudoso, sin saber con seguridad si se había referido a él.

— Pues que espere. Estás pálido. Siéntate.

Le obligó a sentarse en la cama, mientras él lo hacía a su lado, aún con la preocupación en su rostro. Era raro sentirse el protegido de la relación, cuando había sido siempre él el que había cuidado de su rubio. Pero no le extrañaba, se había comportado como un jodido Hufflepuff…

— Estoy bien.

— No. No lo estás —replicó Draco, como si le conociera más que él mismo. Y seguramente así era, si se compenetraban igual que en su realidad.

Se sorprendió cuando su esposo se acercó y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla. Decididamente aquello era amor. Pero el amor ya lo tenía. Y había ido a buscar pasión…

Sin hacer caso del débil:

— Perdona… —que susurró Draco, giró su rostro para atrapar aquellos finos labios que le pertenecían, apenas rozándolos, primero. No notó cómo su pareja se tensaba bajo su beso, porque estaba extasiado con la tersura de su boca, que no había encontrado en ninguna otra realidad. Puede que no fuera realmente su esposo, pero decididamente la sangre Malfoy llenaba esos adorables labios.

Pero fue expulsado del paraíso cuando Draco se separó de un empujón. ¿Qué demonios…?

— Dime que no se trata de venganza… —preguntó angustiado, igual de afectado que él, a juzgar por el rubor de su cara y su acelerada respiración.

No podía hablar de una relación que no conocía, así que se limitó a abrirle su corazón y mostrarle la profundidad de sus sentimientos.

— No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que te quiero. Que me levanto y me acuesto cada día pensando en ti. Te amo, Draco Malf…

No pudo acabar la frase. Un rubio ansioso le había atacado la boca con la suya propia, tomando posesión de lo que también le pertenecía. Porque hasta la última molécula de su cuerpo, estuviera en la realidad que estuviera, le pertenecía a ese hombre.

Dejó que sus dedos se enredasen en ese pelo que había añorado tanto, acostumbrados al sedoso tacto que se pasaba tardes enteras acariciando, mientras su amor descansaba sobre su pecho.

Se perdió largos minutos en aquellos labios, intentando encontrar las diferencias de sabor y textura con su propio esposo. Pero le fue tan difícil encontrarlas que pronto se olvidó de ello, limitándose simplemente a disfrutar de la cercanía de ese cuerpo que amaba en cualquier realidad.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, sorprendiéndoles desaliñados y jadeantes, no supo el tiempo que había pasado. 

Estuvo a punto de ponerse a reír, al ver a Lucius Malfoy en el quicio de la puerta, tenso como si hubiera visto un dementor. No era la primera vez que los sorprendía de ese modo, no al menos en su realidad.

Pero cuando vio el odio que se reflejaba en su cara, su cuerpo se tensó, alerta. Esa mirada la había visto pocas veces, y nunca dirigida a él. Quien era mirado de ese modo por Lucius Malfoy, en pocos instantes estaba muerto.

Entonces, de pronto, el gesto hostil se perdió en una macabra sonrisa, que le dio aún más miedo…

¡CLAP! ¡CLAP! ¡CLAP!

Se acercó felinamente a la cama, aplaudiendo pausadamente tres veces, cada una de ellas haciendo que los dos hombres hacia los que se acercaba se sobresaltaran.

— Magnífica actuación —dijo con rudo desprecio—. Ahora vuelve a la fiesta. Tengo que intercambiar unas palabras con mi hijo…

— Prefiero quedarme aquí —espetó Harry con seguridad. No quería dejar a Draco con ese hombre de mirada depredadora, aunque fuera su padre.

— ¡Tú vas a hacer lo que yo te diga! —gritó Lucius, totalmente enfurecido.

Harry se puso de pie, enfrentando la furia que conocía tan bien, aunque nunca hubiese sido dirigida hacia él.

— No. Serás el padre de Draco, pero no eres nadie para darme órdenes a mí. —Le costaba hablar así al hombre que amaba como un padre, pero estaba acostumbrado a no obedecer más órdenes que las de su Lord.

— ¡Soy tu esposo!

El mundo giró a su alrededor, o al menos fue la impresión que tuvo al escuchar esas palabras. Si Lucius no le hubiera agarrado la túnica, seguramente habría perdido el equilibrio.

_“El señor Malfoy. No soy el marido de Draco, estoy casado con Lucius… ”_

Se dejó caer en la cama, aturdido. No había contado con este giro de los acontecimientos. Parecía que el destino se reía una y otra vez de él. En esta situación, Draco quedaba lejos de su alcance, tanto como si hubiera sido su hermano.

Aunque… Draco le había correspondido… y aquella mirada de amor…

Notó cómo volvían a agarrar su túnica. Pero no tuvo fuerzas para reaccionar. 

— ¡Levántate!

— ¡Déjale en paz! —le defendió Draco, poniéndose de pie entre Harry y su padre.

— ¡Tú cállate! Ahora hablaremos los dos, no te preocupes… —dijo amenazante.

— Lucius, —Se puso de pie, enfrentándole y alejando suavemente a Draco— yo le he besado, no ha sido culpa suya —confesó.

— Por supuesto que le has besado tú. Tenías que vengarte. Y precisamente con mi hijo —le dijo, desconcertándole con sus palabras. Después se dirigió a Draco—. Habrás aprovechado la ocasión, porque no vas a volver a ponerle la mano encima. No le apartarás de mí, como siempre has deseado…

Harry no entendía nada. ¿De qué tenía que vengarse? ¿Por qué Draco quería separarle de su padre?

— ¡No soy yo el que le ha apartado de ti! Lo has logrado tú solo con tu indiferencia y tu infidelidad…

— ¿Infidelidad? —preguntó Harry desconcertado. No conocía a hombre más fiel que Lucius Malfoy. Ni él mismo, que una noche al año buscaba un cuerpo que amar. Uno que tuviera la esencia de su esposo, pero que al fin y al cabo, no lo era.

— No te hagas el despistado. Sabes perfectamente que has besado a mi hijo para resarcirte de lo de Snape.

— ¿Snape? —Por eso le había mirado de ese modo en la fiesta… Siempre tenía que traicionarle, de un modo u otro. Bueno, podía ser peor. Por mucho que le hubiera dolido a su yo de ese presente (que empezaba a intuir era un poco calzonazos), a él no le importaba. Al revés, ya tenía una excusa para abandonarle y entregarse a Draco, que si no había interpretado mal, estaba enamorado de él, como tenía que ser.

— No he vuelto a estar con él… —admitió Lucius, mostrando vulnerabilidad por primera vez ante Harry. En esa realidad, en la suya le había visto peor, cuando murió Draco.

— Cómo si te fuera a creer… —dijo su hijo con rencor.

— Seguro que no, si de ti depende, ¿verdad? Te conviene que no lo olvide. Nunca.

— En eso estás equivocado. Me gustaría que lo olvidara, porque le dolió mucho encontraros follando como perros, en tu propia cama… Y me gustaría que lo olvidara entre mis brazos…

— Ingrato traidor… siempre le has deseado.

— No. Le he querido. ¡Y tú me lo arrebataste!

— ¡El escogió!

— ¡Basta! —reaccionó Harry, separándoles. Le dolía verles pelear, cuando se querían tanto… padre e hijo—. No importa, Lucius, ya está olvidado. No me importa, de verdad. Puedes bajar y volver con él, no te voy a recriminar más. Ahora lo único que me importa es Draco.

El dolor y el miedo que Harry detectó en su mirada, le enterneció tanto que intentó confortarle. Desgraciadamente, no en el modo que Lucius deseaba.

— Perdona, Lucius. Te aprecio muchísimo, pero…

— ¡¿Aprecio?! —exclamó con el corazón roto— ¿De qué coño estás hablando? ¡Tú me amas! ¡Me amas! ¡Eres mío! —chilló, totalmente indignado.

— No. No lo hago —afirmó Harry tranquilamente—. Amo a Draco. Y ahora cálmate y baja a la fiesta. Seguro que encontrarás consuelo en los brazos de Snape. —Intentó que no se le notará en el tono de la voz un rencor que no sentía. Realmente no quería hacerle daño, aunque no fuera de verdad el hombre que veía como un padre. Tan solo quería acabar con esa grotesca situación y sentir a Draco entre sus brazos cuanto antes mejor.

— ¡Ja! Estás celoso. Esto no es más que un berrinche —dijo queriéndose convencer a sí mismo de que así era. Le agarró impetuosamente por la muñeca y le apartó violentamente de Draco, con la intención de llevárselo a su dormitorio—. Y te lo voy a hacer olvidar ahora mismo. En mi cama.

— ¡No! —gritó Harry, intentando soltarse, aterrorizado. No podía… no con él. No se trataba tan solo de que su cuerpo solo era para Draco, sino que el amor que sentía hacia él era totalmente paternal. Sería… incestuoso. Tan solo de pensarlo…

— ¡Suéltale! —Draco logró liberarle, y se colocó delante de él, protegiéndole.

— ¡Es mío!

— Ya no. Lo has perdido, padre. Acéptalo y no te humilles más.

— No te hagas ilusiones. No me he humillado ni una sola vez en mi vida, ésta no va a ser la primera.

— Precisamente. No eres capaz de rebajarte aunque vayas a perder a Harry. Ni siquiera le pediste perdón. Yo también soy un Malfoy, pero no me importa demostrarle lo que le amo.

— Draco… —susurró Harry, abrazándole por la espalda. Los ojos grises brillaban mientras miraba triunfante a su padre.

Ese gesto lleno de amor, descontroló totalmente el dominio de Lucius.

— ¡No le toques! ¡Apártate de él!

— No —respondió Harry con rotundidad. Lo único que lograría separarle de Draco sería la llamada del velo…

— No podéis… no me vas a abandonar. No te dejaré —y añadió mirando a su hijo—. No sobrevivirás sin mi ayuda. Te retiraré todos los fondos. Os perseguiré. Os hundiré en la miseria… —relató, resentido.

— Lo haremos. No necesito nada de ti, Lucius —dijo Harry, sin preocuparse de la situación en que dejaba a su yo en esa realidad.

Esa nueva faceta de su esposo, tan seguro, tan independiente, le convenció de que en realidad no le necesitaba. Y no le gustó.

En ese momento, Lucius Malfoy se humilló por primera vez en su vida.

— Pero yo sí te necesito…

— No lo parece, si tienes que buscar a otro hombre que caliente tu cama —sentenció Draco, sintiéndose fuerte entre los brazos de Harry.

— No… Snape no significa nada para mí. Te amo, pequeño —dijo acercándose tentativamente a la espalda de Harry—. No me dejes, mi amor…

Draco se giró dentro de los brazos que lo rodeaban, observando silenciosamente cómo su padre besaba la nuca de su único amor, el único que había amado nunca. Le dolía ver sufrir a su padre, pero podía leer en el rostro de Harry que la decisión estaba tomada. También leyó dolor, que interpretó como si su corazón se dividiera. Si tan solo hubiera un modo de que nadie saliera perjudicado…

… y eso pensaba también Lucius, buscando en su rápida mente un modo de no perder a su pequeño, su complaciente esposo, al que había traicionado en brazos de otro hombre por un simple capricho.

Harry tan solo pensaba en el cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos, al que deseaba poseer con avidez. Se dejó besar a su espalda, centrándose tan solo en esa boca que le pertenecía desde hacía años…

La solución se descubrió a tres bandas, mientras los tres cuerpos se dejaban llevar por el deseo y la pasión.

Sin darse cuenta, acabaron los tres en la cama, Draco siendo desnudado por Harry, que a su vez permitía que Lucius le despojara de su ropa de gala.

Draco enfocaba su atención en el cuerpo que había deseado durante años desde las sombras, sabiendo que era el único modo de obtener algo que ya había dado por perdido.

Harry sabía que era el único modo de aprovechar esas horas, entregarse también a Lucius, aunque tuviera que esforzarse en recordar que era otro hombre, no el que le quería como un hijo, sino su esposo, el que ese cuerpo había escogido en esa realidad. Si había logrado yacer con Draco en la realidad en que era una mujer, podría lidiar con eso perfectamente.

Lucius disfrutaba secretamente de ese nuevo Harry, decidido y participativo, liberado hasta el punto de compartir su lecho con dos hombres. Qué mejor que su propio hijo para compartir a su amado, sabiendo como había sabido siempre que también lo amaba. Bien podría ser un acuerdo duradero, si sabía jugar sus cartas. Y siempre las había sabido jugar muy bien…

Mientras Harry lamía con gula la erección de su amado, Lucius le preparaba con su lengua, colocado a su espalda, entre sus piernas. No podía negar que lo hacía deliciosamente bien, y que estaba tan excitado por la polla que degustaba en su boca, como por los cuidados que recibía en su culo por esa habilidosa lengua.

Pronto sintió una humedad diferente directamente en su interior. Apartándose momentáneamente de aquel manjar, giró la cabeza precariamente, para ver a Lucius con un recipiente en su mano, ofreciéndoselo con una pícara expresión. Harry lo tomó encantado, descubriendo las maravillas de la colaboración.

Preparó a Draco a su vez, notando por la estrechez que se apretaba contra su dedo, que seguramente su amor le había esperado. Como hizo en su propia realidad. A veces el destino era caprichoso… pero no podía quejarse.

No cuando se sintió placenteramente penetrado mientras entraba a la vez en Draco. Dejó que la propia inercia que su actual esposo ejercía sobre él le ayudara a entrar en el estrecho canal que lo recibía.

El acoplamiento era perfecto. Harry no podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo. El placer de volver a estar dentro de Draco, después de tantos años. El amor que explotaba en su pecho cuando, en cada envestida, chocaba contra las caderas de su obsesión. Por otro lado, el goce que le brindaba su esposo al penetrarle, tan distinto al de introducirse en otro cuerpo. Más brutal, más lujurioso, doblemente intenso.

Acabó él primero, incapaz de soportar la doble estimulación de su cuerpo que le regalaban padre e hijo. En las brumas del placer, fue consciente del orgasmo del cuerpo que tenía tras de sí, temblando en su interior, descargando su amor por el Harry de esa realidad. El éxtasis de Draco lo bebió de sus ojos, como tantas veces había hecho. Podría morirse justo en ese momento, con esa expresión en su retina, y sería feliz.

Sellado el pacto tripartido, Lucius se escapó para despedir a los abandonados invitados, con una promesa en la taimada sonrisa.

Cuando regresó, Harry había logrado beber de su amor, en un rápido orgasmo adornado de bellas palabras que no se habían dicho en presencia del tercero en discordia. Ahora en armonía.

Lucius se durmió pronto con su pecho apretado a la espalda de su esposo, abrazándole posesivo. Draco se quedó despierto un rato más, arrullado por las caricias de Harry, que sabía cómo provocarle el sueño. No le interesaba que estuviera consciente cuando su cuerpo abandonase esa realidad, donde había sido tan feliz.

Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría su yo cuando se despertase en esa estrecha cama, rodeado de las dos personas que, si aceptaba el pacto que él había hecho, le harían feliz el resto de su vida.

De todos modos no era su problema.

Cuando sintió el tirón en su cuerpo, se concentró en el calor que sentía a su espalda, y en ese precioso rostro que dormía plácidamente de cara a él. Tan bello, tan delicado…

_“Te quiero, mi amor. Hasta el año que viene, seas quien seas…”_  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
Llegó a mansión casi sin ser consciente de sus pasos, queriendo mantener la sensación del roce de su piel, de sus besos.

Este año tenía algo más que recordar, aunque no quería pensar en ello. 

Desgraciadamente, se encontró con la persona que menos deseaba ver. No él, no en esa realidad. No después de lo que acababa de vivir.

Lucius le cogió por la barbilla, levantando su rostro para comprobar el estado en que había vuelto.

Debió leer algo en sus ojos, porque no dijo palabra. Deslizó su mano hacia su pelo, lo acarició con cariño, y dejó que siguiera su camino hacia su habitación, donde sabía que volcaría su dolor y su esperanza en una pequeña botella etiquetada.

Ese año había sido con mucho el mejor. ¿Cómo podría mejorar el siguiente año? Tendría que trabajar en un nuevo proyecto. Quizás algo que le hiciera repetir la experiencia en esa realidad, donde Draco ya era suyo, y además tenía un bonus nada despreciable.

Pero para eso faltaban 365 días…

Embotelló el recuerdo y lo etiquetó, pensando pícaramente que seguramente lo volcaría más de una vez en el pensadero…

 

**Halloween 2008**

**Draco Malfoy**

**Lucius Malfoy**


End file.
